


You Fool

by Ludholtzjj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Death Threats, Drama, F/M, Humor, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Overprotective Robb Stark, Savage Jon Snow, Sexual Humor, Text Messages, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/pseuds/Ludholtzjj
Summary: "SO HELP ME SANSA MINISA STARK U BETTER FUCKING TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK THAT COWARD SISTER FUCKING EXCUSE OF A BEST FRIEND IS!!!!!!!!!!!!"What happens when Sansa decides to drop a bomb on Robb through a series of texts?





	You Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts), [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts).



> Aaaaayyyyyyyeeeee here we are again! Jen's back with another fic!

_ Sansa Stark has created a new chat _

 

**SANSA:**

_ Hey, I have good news and bad news. _

**ROBB:**

_ What's the good news? _

**SANSA:**

_ I passed a test!  _

**ROBB:**

_ Gr8! And the bad news? _

**SANSA:**

_ It was a pregnancy test. _

**ROBB:**

_ EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!! What?????!!!!!! _

**SANSA:**

_ Yea Jon really should've used a condom…  _

**ROBB:**

_ … _

**ROBB:**

_ WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK?!  _

**ROBB:**

_ THAT FUCKING TRAITOR!!!!!!!!! _

**ROBB:**

_ SANSA YOU BETTER GO AHEAD AND BUY THE BEST MOTHERFUCKING BLACK DRESS U CAN FIND, BECAUSE IMMA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!! _

**ROBB:**

_ SO HELP ME SANSA MINISA STARK U BETTER FUCKING TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK THAT COWARD SISTER FUCKING EXCUSE OF A BEST FRIEND IS!!!!!!!!!!!! _

 

_ Sansa Stark has left the chat _

 

**ROBB:**

_ OH NO U FUCKING DON'T!!!! I'M NOT DONE WITH U SANS!!!!! _

 

_ Unable to add Sansa Stark to chat, contact has been blocked _

 

**ROBB:**

_ FUCK!!!!!!!! _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Robb Stark has created a new chat _

 

**ROBB:**

_ UR FUCKING DEAD SNOW!!!!!!!! _

**ROBB:**

_ I WILL NEVER. EVER. FORGIVE U!!!!!!!!!  _

**ROBB:**

_ UR DEAD TO ME SNOW!!!!!!!!! _

**ROBB:**

_ IF IT WASN'T ALREADY CLEAR I HATE U!!!!!!! _

**ROBB:**

_ ROT IN HELL!!!!!!!!! _

**ROBB:**

_ I HOPE U FUCKING GO BALD!!!!!!!!!! _

**ROBB:**

_ FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK UUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**ROBB:**

_ UR SINGLE HANDEDLY RUINING MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  _

**ROBB:**

_ U ABSOLUTE FUCKING WHORE!!!!!!!!! _

**JON:**

_ …  _

**JON:**

_ Sorry I can't hear u over the sound of me fucking ur sister.  _

**ROBB:**

_ …  _

**ROBB:**

_ I G2G _

**JON:**

_ … Where? _

**ROBB:**

_ LOAD MY FUCKING SHOTGUN!!!!!!!!! _

**JON:**

_ …  _

**JON:**

_ … Worth it _

 

_ Jon Snow has left the chat _

 

_ Unable to add Jon Snow to chat, contact blocked _

 

**ROBB:**

_ I HOPE U FUCKING DIE IN UR SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO my favorite part of this fic is probably the title, and it really has basically nothing to do with the fic! It's just a dumbass catch phrase from a friend of mine, she refuses to curse so she just yells "You Fool!" at people and honestly it makes me lose my shit! XD
> 
> Yea so I have an announcement, to all the peeps I promised a part 2 to some of my fics, that will be on hold for the time being because I have 8 days to write 16 fics! I'm on spring break and I only get a week off because of all the snow days so yea I'm trying to finish all these one shots while I have the time so I can finally rewrite "The Beginning & End of Everything". 
> 
> Anyway have a nice day my children, I'll probably see you guys again later today with another fic! Hmu on Tumblr if you like! @Ludholtzjj


End file.
